interigation of a king and warlock
by pandagirly2563
Summary: when two men who claim to be King Arthur and Merlin are brought in to be interrogated everyone thinks they are crazy that is until Dragoon the great shows up throwing everyone threw a loop.


I do not own merlin or psych

It was a bright sunny day in Santa Barbra; Gus sat at his desk doing some paper work. When finished he sat up and stretched his arms and neck, and enjoyed the moment of peace. He had been working hard the last week between his job and psych. He and Shawn had been solving the case of a real estate agent how had been found murdered in one of the houses he was trying to sell. They had figured out it was the wife who had caught him cheating with one of his clients. And after Shawn did his big reveal he had to finish some paper work for both Psych and central coast pharmaceuticals. So this was the first time he had been able to relax all week. That is until the phone rang.

Annoyed he picked up the phone and looked at the caller I.D, Shawn; he sighed and answered the phone, So much for my moment of peace. "Hello" he said into the phone.

"Gus I'm on my way over to the psych office theirs been a murder and we have been called to investigate." Shawn said happily

"Ok Shawn" he said getting up and grabbing his keys "How far away are you"

"About two feet" Shawn answered before taping on the window and signaling him outside, he sighed again and walked out the door hanging up the phone.

"Was I really necessary to call me when you were that close" he said as they started towards the blueberry.

"Gus don't be a rabid porcupine" Shawn said earning a glare from Gus "now chief Vic didn't give me much information but she said it may require our _specific _Skill set and we need to get to the police station as fast as humanly possible." Gus Nodded and started in the direction of the police station.

"I wonder what she meant by our _Specific_ skill set?" Gus questioned turning his head slightly to look at Shawn when he spoke.

"I think the means eh, this" Shawn said putting two fingers to his temple. Gus rolled his eyes and turned back to the road silently hoping for an easy case. But then again when is it ever easy.

**(Line break)**

When they arrived at the police station Shawn happily got out of the the blue car and ran in to the building with Gus in tow. He was directed to where they examine the bodies, and upon arrival was greeted with Chief Vic, Jules, and Lassie standing over the body of a woman who had black hair and a medieval looking dress. The dress itself looked worn and dirty but fairly nice.

"Mr. Spencer, Mr. Guster" the chief said agnoliging them. "This women who the suspects have named Adara suffered a stab wound to the abdomen from what is most likely a ….sword" Shawn looked at her a second before speaking

"I guess that goes with the whole medieval thing she's got going on but it makes me wonder where one gets a sword that is not plastic." Shawn said thoughtfully

Ignoring Shawn, Gus turned to the others "you said suspects where are they?" he said

"They're in interrogation room A, O'Hara suggested we call you down because they believe that something…. Supernatural happened and figured you would be able to talk to them better." Lassie said uncomfortably. Shawn shared a look with Gus; it was going to be one of _those_ cases.

**(Line break)**

When they got to the interrogation room they had no idea what they were about to face. They hadn't told them anything about the suspects claiming they would not talk, although lassie said something about them being nutcases under his breath. When they entered they integration room they were surprised at what they saw. Two men, one with blond hair and a muscular build, he was wherein what looked like armor from medieval times. The other was scrawny and had black hair and blue eyes, he was wherein a red neckerchief (seriously who whore those) with a blue shirt and a jacket. They appeared to have been arguing before we came in but stopped once they saw Shawn and Gus come in.

"Hello" Shawn said trying to sound none threating he was going to introduce him and Gus when the blond one stood up and spoke

"Why have you taken us here" he said with an authority to his voice he also had a British accent

"That's what we are here to find out" Shawn said siting in the chair across from the two along with Gus. "I'm Shawn spencer head psychic for the Santa Barbra police department and this is my partner Longbranch Pennywhistle." both men gave them suspicious looks the blonds a little bit darker.

"You have magic" the blond said accusingly both Shawn and Gus gave the men surprised looks, magic, Shawn thought maybe they really are crazy. Part of him wanted to agree with them but something told him that they thought magic was the enemy so he told them the truth.

"No, no _magic _I am just a psychic my powers have nothing to do with magic. "Shawn said the blond looked like he wanted to argue but thought better of it he then sat back down in his seat but still looked on edge. "Who are you two?"

" I am Arthur Pendragon King of Camelot and this is my manservant Merlin" the blond stated Shawn and Gus stared at them until they couldn't hold back any longer they both burst out laughing at the two men. "Merlin" appeared confused at our outburst while "King Arthur" looked angry and insulted.

"I demand to know what you find so hilarious" Arthur said looking at the two annoyed. Finally Shawn and Gus calmed down and looked at them

"Seriously, like King Arthur and Merlin from Arthurian legend" Gus said looking between the two who looked confused.

"Gus King Arthur and Merlin are from that movie talking owl but you" Shawn said pointing to merlin "are an old guy with a super long beard, and you" he pointed to Arthur "are a little boy and people call you Wart" at this merlin laughed. Arthur looked over at him annoyed.

"_Merlin_" Arthur said annoyed. Looking over at merlin with a glare

"ok, ok personally I prefer dollophead it suits you much better" Merlin said with a cheeky smile before getting hit upside the head by Arthur. Shawn laughed at their antics.

"Ok well how about we skip names and you tell us what happened" Gus said obviously trying to get somewhere. Merlin spoke this time.

"I have honestly no idea the last thing I remember is Arthur killing the sorccerer then we were in front of the ocean with a lot of people around us then your friends came and brought us here." Arthur nodded agreeing with this but stopped looking thoughtful then spoke.

" I think I remember the sorceress saying something before she died it might have been a spell that brought us here" Arthur said Shawn tried to find something in their tone that said they were joking but they were completely serious so he decided to play along.

"so if it is a spell that brought you here cant merlin use a spell to take you back since he's supposed to be this all powerful wizard right and can apparently turn Arthur into a fish" Shawn said curiously the response he got was not what he expected merlin looked like a horrified while Arthur confused shocked.

"_Merlin_ is not a sorcerer" Arthur said like it was the most ridicules thing ever. Shawn was about to say otherwise when there was a yell from outside. Suddenly the door swung open to reveal an old man who properly fit the merlin description. He walked over to the table, and looked over all of us then stared at Arthur.

"Um, who are you" Gus said staring at the old man who gave him a dirty look

"These two know me as Dragoon the great" the old man said looking back at Arthur who looked angry at the old man. When Shawn looked closer at the man and then at Merlin he saw that they both had the same eyes which was very strange maybe dragoon is merlin's grandfather. Merlin himself looked like he had gone into shock

"What are you doing here sorcerer" Arthur said causing both Merlin and Dragoon to wince. that seemed to draw merlin out of whatever stoop he had been in

"Wait so he is a sorcerer but _merlin_ is not you are all making Zero sense and how did you get in here past lassie without him pulling a gun on you" Shawn said he was going to say more when Dragoon stopped him.

"silence" he said " I am here to return you to your time" at this merlin visibly relaxed _maybe he didn't know how to bring them back and was happy someone did wait what am I thinking magic is not real_ Shawn thought to himself looking back at dragoon

"How are you here" merlin asked for some reason it felt like it had more hen one meaning

"I have been alive a very long time this is the future and I am going to send you back to your time" Dragoon said before turning to us "these to acted in self-defense to kill the sorceress they are innocent and if you try to find them you will not secede" before Shawn could say anything more dragoon turned to back to Arthur and merlin and started speaking in a strange language that Shawn guessed was a spell "Gebiede ic þone feorhberend þære ealdaþ æ" suddenly Arthur and merlin were gone leaving a stunned Shawn and Gus "if anyone asks I was never here" dragoon said before muttering more strange words and disappearing himself at that moment lassie and Jules came running.

"What happened where are the suspects?" Lassie said in an aggressive tone

Shawn and Gus just looked at each other before before silently walking out of the room. they never spoke of that day again.


End file.
